Unforgettable Memories
by Shami
Summary: Amu finds herself in the hospital, where she eventually meets somebody she doesn't recognize. What happened to her? Find out! Amuto / Ikuto x Amu
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Hello! This will be, My second Shugo Chara Fic, so, Please enjoy!**

**And, To those who have read my previous Story, Sorry, This Isn't a continue, But I hopefully Will have one.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara D:**

The room contained her younger sister, and her parents. Unaware of what happened, unaware of all that she missed.

Amu Jolted up that night, when all of the others had left, awakening, from her long awaited sleep. She had no clue what happened, and cried. The lights flicked on, when the Nurse, Akane, Rushed into her room to see what happened. Her long pink hair, flashed about when she ran her hands through it.

"A-Amu-Chan?" She said, when she saw Amu.

Awake.

She immediately rushed over to comfort her, and calm her down. Her crying stopped, and her breathing slowed. Another Nurse rushed into the room, when Amu had calmed down.

"Call her Parents, in the morning." Akane said, making sure Amu fell asleep before leaving again.

Morning came. The rush of sunlight gleamed into Amu's Eyes, causing her to slowly open them. In front of her, was her younger sister, her mom, and her dad. They cried more, when they realized, that she was awake again.

Amu looked around. Tears rolled down her face. "W-where am I?" She asked, rubbing away her tears. She noticed that this, wasn't her house, it didn't look like it, at least.

Her mom came up to Amu, and hugged her. Tightly, may I add. Amu felt the tears from her face, rub against hers. "Your at the hospital, sweetie." She whispered. Then let go.

"H-Hospital?" Amu asked. She was so confused. Painful memories struck her mind like lightning. Nothing could have been worse than this, Could it?

-Couple days later, Night-

Amu was just about to fall asleep. She was tired, after finally discovering how to walk again. It probably would still be, a few weeks before she actually would get out of here. She yawned.

"Aww. Did my Little Amu miss me?" Said, a Familiar yet unfamiliar voice. They closed the door, and walked towards the bed. Their Hair sparkled like the moon itself, but more soothing than it.

"W-who's there?" She asked. They laid down on the bed beside her, and breathed Into her ear. She shivered. 'Why can't I… Who is this person? I know.. I know them somehow…' She thought.

"It's okay, Amu. I wont hurt you." He whispered, then Kissed her cheek. He left shortly afterwards, then Amu fell asleep.

The next morning, Akane came into the room, like every other morning, with a wheelchair. She drove Amu away in it, to the room where she tried regaining her strength. It didn't take very long, actually. By the weeks end, She had a release notice handed to her parents. She would be coming out, The next Monday.

Her parents were happy of course, they prepared her room for her, and Amu was ready. But was she really? Not what she thought. She hadn't gotten any unwanted visits from that one, person she didn't know. She didn't expect any, Nor did she want any.

Monday came quick. Her parents, Hospital staff, school friends, and somebody she couldn't remember, all showed up, greeting her, and saying goodbye, so she, could again, start her new life.

It apparently was July 11th. The day, she would finally arrive home.

She flopped onto her bed, and thought. Moments went by, before she heard a faint doorbell ring from downstairs. It was answered, then conversation took place. She listened closely, then realising that footsteps towards her room were created. A man, with short blue hair entered the room. Nothing spoken. He went over to her, the her moved the hair from her face. When his hands rubbed on her slightly cold skin, More memories flashed back into her.

**Flashback**

"_Uhhg. Ikuto, your such a pervert!" Amu shouted, when Ikuto had bitten her ear, again. She didn't enjoy it when he did such things._

"_You liked it, Amu, Don't lie." He smirked, then moved his face to kiss her._

"_Amu, Are you alright?" Ikuto asked, picking her body up from the street. "You shouldn't be out here." He said, carrying her over to her home. All she could to was moan in pain._

"_No No No! No! No! NO!" Amu shouted, when Ikuto had asked if I could sleep in her bed, with her._

"_Amu, I love the way you look at me when you blush." He smirked, then pulled her closer. He kissed her cheek gently._

"_Okay, You can stay the night.."_

**End**

So _That's_ who he was. His name was Ikuto. Why couldn't she remember? Her head was missing many memories.

"It has been a few months, Amu." He sat down beside her, then pulled her closer, so she stumbled onto his lap. He pet her head, in a comforting way. She blushed, then closed her eyes. He noticed her hair was a bit longer, and much more silkier.

"Ikuto…Why don't I remember you?" Amu asked, half awake, yet half asleep. "It's okay, Amu. You'll remember soon." He said, then she fell asleep. He placed her on the bed properly, and covered her with the blanket. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, then left.

"See you later." Ikuto said, leaving the house.

The next morning came, with Amu as tired as she ever could probably be. She reluctantly got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. She let out a small shriek, when she saw her hair. It was a few inches from her upper elbow. She thought it was pretty, but indeed long.

After brushing her teeth and hair, she walked downstairs, to smell her mothers cooking. '_French Toast'_ Amu thought, when she got downstairs.

They all sat at the table, and ate their breakfast. Amu had many questions to ask, but she wanted to wait. Maybe though, it was that she didn't want to know. It would hurt her, if she knew.

After breakfast, The doorbell rang. Amu slowly walked over, and swung the door open. It was, Ikuto.

"Can I come in?" He asked, smirking. "I guess so.." Amu said, letting him inside, then closing the door.

Her parents didn't pay much attention, so She wasn't asked any questions when Ikuto was being brought upstairs.

In Amu's room, Ikuto and Amu were sitting on the bed. His arm was around her shoulders, and She was lost in confusion.

"Ikuto… Can I ask you a question?" Amu asked, Leaning against Ikuto. "Sure."

"Why don't I remember you?" Amu asked. Ikuto was caught off guard. He couldn't answer the question, It probably would destroy her life. Ikuto sighed.

"I'm sorry Amu. I can't tell you…" Ikuto cuddled her closer. He knew that She was suspicious.

**Yay. I think I know where this story will be going, so it may be long, or it may be short. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heheheheheh… Hi. :D**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Amu didn't say anything, she just sat there. "…Why not?" Amu asked, a few minutes later.

"…I… Was told not too… I'm sorry, Amu-chan." Ikuto replied. Amu moved away from Ikuto.

"No… Its okay…But…" Amu looked at Ikuto, with a sad face. A tear rolled down her face.

"Don't worry… I'll be able to tell you soon." He said, smirking. She nodded.

Shortly after, he left. Her _Dad _Freaked when he saw Ikuto come from upstairs, but he just ignored him and left.

Then she stayed on the bed for awhile. She wondered about many things. She wanted Ikuto to tell her, since she knew that she could trust him, but just when it was needed the most. Amu wanted to remember, so very much, but was convinced that it may take some time to remember, days, weeks, months, years maybe.

She sighed, then got dressed. Her clothes still fit the same. When she finished, she wore a black top, with red and white butterflies on it, and a short hot pink skirt with some black patterns on it.

Walking downstairs, she told her parents she was going out. They said it was fine, but she sensed the resistance in their words.

Outside, was cold and refreshing, with that warm feeling. Walking around, she tried to remember things.

'If I turn left here… There's the park…' She thought. People around her probably thought she was crazy.

Eventually, she ended up at her old school. Seiyo academy. There were a few children, Some of the newer guardians, since she and the others no longer were. She walked on, for awhile. Ending up in a field. Amu laid down, and staring into the endless sky. The sun was bright, the sky was a rich blue, and there were few white puffy clouds in the sky. Amu blinked every few seconds. Then she closed them. The sun heated her body quickly. It was about an hour that she slept, before being awakened.

"Amu-Chan?" A voice asked. Amu opened her eyes, then sat up. Ikuto was kneeling beside her, and very close. She blushed.

"Why are you here?" Ikuto asked, Amu could feel his breath on her skin. "I don't know." Amu laid back down.

"Ikuto… How long was I gone?" Amu asked, she wasn't sure what else to say. He didn't say anything, she could tell he was thinking.

"Do you want to know?" He then asked. She nodded. "Okay…. Amu-Chan, you were… well… Unconscious for A Year Eight months…" Ikuto replied. He knew, that she would react in some kind of way.

Amu froze. She didn't say anything, then she passed out. Ikuto sort of panicked. He had no idea what to do, and he sure as hell didn't want her to go through what she had to, the last two Years. So He picked her up, and walked her over to the shade near by. He stayed with her, and held her hand. Her fingers were a bit colder than his, so he warmed them. Ikuto was curious, He hadn't seen Yoru in the last few days, nor did he see Amu's Charas when he was at her house. He _Had_ to find out where they were.

But, seeing as he didn't want to leave Amu alone, He laid down beside her, and fell asleep.

Amu woke up, a dizzy feeling filled her, but she blinked constantly, until it was gone. She noticed her hand felt compressed a bit, then moved it. Ikuto's hand still held it, quite tightly. She sat up, It was darker than it was when she passed out, and much darker. Ikuto woke up, then let go of her hand.

"I'll walk you home." He said, getting up. "Sure" Amu smiled, then got up. Ikuto walked ahead, with Amu just behind. Nothing was said on the way to her house.

Amu examined Ikuto. She wanted to see, if she could remember more about him. He had his Violin, Strapped on his shoulder, his hand supporting it. A grey sweater, and blue jeans. All she could see from behind. She could see her house, it was coming up soon. She walked up to him, and placed her hand on his side.

**Flashback**

_Amu blushed. She hadn't ever been this close to Ikuto, without him doing something perverted. "Are you blushing?" Ikuto asked. _

"_No." Amu replied, in her 'Cool and Spicy' Self._

"_You cold?" Ikuto asked. We walked up to her._

"_Maybe" Amu replied. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her. She was cold, He could feel it._

_Tadase was behind him. Ikuto smirked. Tadase stood there with anger._

"_Would you like some ice cream?" Amu asked. "Sure." Ikuto replied, following her to the stand._

"_Two chocolates, thanks." She paid, then handed the ice cream to Ikuto. He stared at her, while she ate her ice cream. She turned away for a second, which is when Ikuto licked it. She caught him doing it_

"_Hey! You have your own ice cream!" She yelled. "But Amu-Chan, yours tastes better!" _

_She got all mad._

**END**

"Ikuto?" Amu asked. He didn't answer, then they arrived at her house. "Do you want to come In?" Amu asked.

"I guess." They walked into the house. Amu's mom and dad were out, and they left Ami home. She could be heard singing from the living room.

In Amu's room, the clock read 4:00. She was out for almost 3 hours. She sat on the bed, and he stood.

An awkward silence filled the room.

Ikuto looked around the room. "Amu, Where are your Shugo Charas?" Ikuto asked.

"My… Shugo… Charas?" She questioned, then falling into deep thought. "Shugo… Charas.." Then she remembered. _Her Shugo Charas._ "Ran! Miki! Su!" She yelled, then ran over to her desk, to see if they were there. Their carrying bag was, but not themselves. "R-ran… Miki… Su?" She noticed a very small note inside of the bag when she opened it.

_Dear Amu-Chan,_

_We're sorry, Desu. _

_Love Your Charas,_

_Ran, Miki and Su, Desu._

She read over the note, hoping this wasn't real. She knew that she didn't remember them that well, but they were important nonetheless.

"Amu?" Ikuto walked over to her. She heard her cry, he comforted her with a hug, and a few words.

"They'll come back, don't worry." were his words. She didn't hear them well. All she could think about, were bad.

'Why have I only experienced misfortune since awakening?' She thought. "Why didn't I die?" She meant to think, but accidentally said aloud.

"Amu.. What do you mean? You can't really…"

"No! Answer me! Why didn't I?" She yelled, while still letting fresh tears fall.

"Because… You weren't supposed to, I didn't want you to, Amu!" Ikuto whispered, into her ear, but getting louder as the sentence ended. Amu closed her eyes.

**:D ... I guess I should hurry up with the storyline and Amuto… Oh well. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know my last chapter wasn't really good, so I hope you guys think this one is better.**

**Also, I'd like it if you left a few suggestions, since I don't always get good Ideas by myself.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does.**

**Ikuto Pov**

"Why not, Ikuto? Why didn't you, want me to die? I don't remember you… yet you still care for me, Treat me like you love me… and… and…" Amu didn't finish the sentence. I probably didn't need her too. It would have changed things.

"Amu, Because, I love you." I confessed. I wasn't planning on saying it, so early, but I couldn't stand it any longer.

"W-what?" Amu seemed clueless. She stopped crying.

Ami barged into the room. "Onee-san! Onee-" Ami paused, She saw Ikuto and Amu over by the desk, Him hugging her back. Ikuto's head on her shoulder. "I'll weave you and you boyfriend alone." She said with an Evil look, then began walking out.

"What do you want Ami?" Amu asked. Ami turned around. "To go to the pawk!" She said, Smiling.

"Uhh, Sure. Meet me downstairs, Ami." Amu smiled. Ami ran downstairs. Amu then tried shaking Ikuto off. He wouldn't let go.

"Ikuto, get off." She mumbled. "No" He said, smirking. "Fine." She began walking out of the room, and down the hallway with Ikuto still holding her. Ikuto moved his hands so his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Ikuto, Its going to be hard getting down the stairs with you like this.." She sighed. "Oh well" He smirked. Amu slowly walked down the stairs.

"Onee-san! Huwy up! You and Onii-san are taking wong!" Ami yelled.

Amu slipped on the last stair, and yeah.

Amu landed on the floor, face down, Ikuto on top. She blushed, while Ikuto smirked. Ami laughed. They got up, and got ready to go to the park.

They left the house. Ami was in front of Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto and Amu were holding hands, for some odd reason, and they walked over to the park- the one with all of the children's toys. Ikuto and Amu sat on the bench, and Ami played around.

"Why did you get called Onii-san?" Amu asked. Ikuto stared at Amu.

"Because I'm your Boyfriend." Ikuto smirked. "Oh, Okay." Amu smiled, then inched closer to Ikuto.

Seconds went by.

"WHAT?" She yelled. Ikuto chuckled, then pulled her closer than she already was. She smiled, and blushed a bit.

Another, Unfamiliar person approached Amu, and this time Ikuto as well.

"Hinamori-san?" A blond male said, He looked to be the same age as herself.

Amu stared blankly at him.

"Umm… Who are you?" She replied, with an idiotic smile on her face. He looked back at her, dumbfounded.

"Err… You don't remember me?" He looked at Ikuto. "W-well why Are you with this Thieving cat? Tsukiyomi Ikuto, You remember me?"

"C-cat?" Amu questioned.

"Because I'm her boyfriend, And, Yes, I do remember you, Kiddy king." Ikuto frowned, but smirked when he told him that He was Amu's boyfriend.

"W-what?!" The blond exclaimed. "Her boyfriend?" He said.

"Yup."

"N-No way.."

An Awkward silence began.

"I know, Kiddy king." Ikuto smirked again.

"Know what, Ikuto?" Amu asked. "Yeah.. What?" The 'Kiddy king' Asked.

Ikuto pulled the blond over away from Amu.

"That you, after she was sent into her coma, abandoned her for somebody else." Ikuto said. The other guy had a surprised look on his face.

"Not anymore!" He yelled. "But, you did. What'll happen, If I told Amu? She doesn't remember you." Ikuto explained.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" the other guy asked. "I could make her know you for the real you." Ikuto threatened.

"You wouldn't"

"You know me better than that, Kiddy king."

"Onii-san! Onii-san! Come pway wit me!" Ami yelled, grabbing Ikuto's hand.

"Onii-san…?" The other guy looked at Ami. "Amu's sister? Why do you get called Onii-san?" He sort of yelled.

Ikuto began walking way with Ami. "Because, I'm Amu's boyfriend, remember?"

The other guy stood there, and didn't say anything. Amu looked at him. She knew Ikuto made him mad, but that was just Ikuto.

She smiled. Then, the other guy walked over to Amu, and sat In Ikuto's spot.

"Hi… Hinamori-san." He said. He smiled, and Amu looked at him

"H-Hello…" Amu began. "Umm… Err.. What's your name?" The guy gave Amu an odd look.

"Oh, My name is Tadase Hotori." He smiled again.

"Tadase… Tadase… _Tadase…_" She said. "I've heard that name before…" She wondered what this meant. "Oh well. You know me, right?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"I went to school with you in Seiyo and Middle school." He replied.

"Ohhh."

-Ikuto and Ami-

Ami forced Ikuto to push her on the swings, and play house in the jungle-gym. Then she got tired.

Ami yawned, then went up to Ikuto. She hugged him, and fell asleep in his arms.

"Um…" Ikuto picked her up, then brought her over to Amu. Tadase was sitting next to Amu. She had that- 'I have no Idea what the hell your talking about' look on her face.

"Amu, we need to go, Ami is sleeping." Ikuto said, then Gave Ami to Amu. Tadase said goodbye, then left.

"Okay." She accepted Ami from Him, then stood up. They walked back.

"Amu, what did you and Kiddy king talk about?" Ikuto asked, curiously.

"Hmm… Well he explained that we were friends in school…" Amu said. "That was it?" Ikuto asked.

"Yup." She replied. "Oh, Okay." Ikuto smirked.

Then they arrived back at Amu's house, and opened the door to see the Angry faces of Amu's parents.

"Um… What's wrong mom?" Amu asked.

"You left!" Her mom shouted.

"With a boy!" Her dad added. Amu rolled her eyes. "We were taking Ami to the park." Ikuto said.

"I can't stand it! Amu-Chan, Your so mean!" Her dad began crying, then 'Ran away'

Amu and Ikuto laughed, silently. "Umm… Well… mom…" Amu walked up to her mom, and gave her Ami. "Here's Ami."

Then Ikuto and Amu continued to her room.

Her mom stared at Amu and Ikuto as they went upstairs, she didn't really get the point of that.

Ikuto and Amu stayed in Her room for a little bit.

"Ikuto, You should stay for dinner. I don't think my parents will mind." Amu said, pretty much out of nowhere.

"Why not?" Ikuto smirked.

-Meanwhile, Downstairs-

Amu's mom put Ami in bed, then went on over to the washroom to try and convince Amu's dad that he should come out.

"Come out."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

Eventually, after about 30 minutes, she finally convinced him to come out.

**:D**

**Well… I'll probably have another chapter up tomorrow.**

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhh… Hi :D **

**So I'm starting the storyline now, Is you guys care **

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

"That was easy." Amu said, her voice was convincing.

"Was it some kind of test?" He asked. He grinned, then sat beside Amu.

'She seems happy. Is that because of me? No, it couldn't.' He thought.

"Hmmm… So, Um Amu…" He began. It wasn't like he really had anything to say, not much to talk about since she had been gone for almost two years.

-Amu POV-

I waited for Ikuto to say something, which he didn't. Then I dozed off, into my own world.

'Why does my damn head hurt so much all the time? Really… I'm going to be crazy by the time this never ending headache goes away.' I thought. Ikuto still hadn't finished the sentence. I looked at him, with a small smile.

"What?" I giggled. "I don't know." He said, smirking. I scratched the back of my head. There was a medium sized indent in my head. Ikuto saw the look of displeasure on my face.

"Amu?" He asked. "Ikuto…What's this?" I asked. I grabbed his hand, and directed it to the back of my head. Then I let him move freely again.

-Ikuto POV-

She moved my hand to her head. I felt the indent in her head, It was _That._ She made a small sound of pain, then I jerked my hand away.

"Sorry, Amu." I put my hand back at my side.

"Ikuto… What is it from?" She asked me, with an innocent smile. I didn't want her to cry again- She didn't deserve more pain than she's already received. I know I shouldn't say anything, but… She'll never get over it, if I don't tell her.

"It's…." I began to say. I didn't want to explain, It would hurt. And it sure as hell would hurt hard, if Amu really had changed.

"I.." I head Amu mumble. She placed her hand on the indent and traced her finger around it. "I… got Hit with something… didn't I?" She asked. Her smile disappeared. I turned to look at her.

"..Maybe…" I said, not wanting to tell her.

"I did…" She removed her hand. "What… Was it, Ikuto?" She asked. I didn't say anything.

"It's okay Ikuto. If I know the truth… it will be better, right?" Amu's smile returned.

"Y-Yeah… I guess so…" I replied. I took a deep breath, then began explaining.

"You.. You were hit with something… Yes…" I began. I collected my words, then began again.

"You and Tadase were Out shop-"

"Wait a second… Me and Tadase?" She asked me, seeming to be amazed.

"Umm… Yeah…But…" I began, but again being interrupted.

"Why didn't Tadase come when I woke up? Why was I with Tadase…?" Amu was confused, as I could tell from her constant questions.

"Well, You see… when you… got sent to the hospital, and were announced probably not waking up, he Dumped you for some other girl." I said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"W-why…?" She asked. Amu then hugged my, and cried into my shoulder. I hugged her back. "He's a fool, Amu." I whispered into her ear. Her tears seeped through my shirt, but I didn't mind.

"But… Please t-tell me, Ikuto… Why was I in the hospital? I… need to know…" She asked again. Still crying into my shoulder.

"W-well… When y-you and Tadase were shopping…" I began again.

**FlashBack**

"_Tadase! Look at this, isn't it pretty?" Amu showed Tadase the necklace. _

"_Y-Yeah! Its gorgeous!" Tadase smiled. "Do you want it?" He asked._

"_N-no! I couldn't…" Amu blushed. _

"_Are you su-" _

"_OKAY EVERYBODY! TO THE FLOOR, AND TOSS OVER ALL OF YOUR VALUBLES!" A man wearing a black mask yelled from the front of the store._

_Tadase went to the ground, but Amu didn't go down. She was confused, and scared._

"_A-Amu-chan! Come to the ground!" Tadase whispered, and tried pulling Amu down. She resisted._

_Then, somebody from behind came…_

**END**

I don't want to remember the rest.

"Ikuto? … Will… you tell me? Please…" Amu begged, then let go of me.

"Well… There was a robbery at the jewellery store you were in… and You refused to go to the ground… so they… they…" My face was pasted with a serious, yet sad look.

-Amu POV-

Ikuto's face expression changed, excessively. I don't understand why, really. "They what?" I asked, Getting a bit anxious to find out.

"One of the robbers h-had a… Baseball bat.. And.. T-they…" Ikuto wiped his face.

"Hit.. Your head… from the back…" He said.

A rush of pain steered through me- I couldn't move. I unconsciously cried.

"D-Did Tadase… visit me in the hospital?" I asked.

"No.." He replied, then got off the bed.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, then it swung open.

"Amu-chan, Is your boyfriend staying for dinner?" Amu's mom asked.

Amu blushed when she said boyfriend. "Y-yeah." Ikuto nodded, then her mom left.

I still was upset- no matter how I looked on the outside. _Tadase…_ He seemed nice when I met him…. But… If he really didn't see me when I was in the hospital… and really did leave me for somebody else during that time… I know I Hate him.

-**Later, unknown POV**-

"AMU-CHAN! AMU-CHAN'S BOYFRIEND! DINNER!" Amu's mom yelled from downstairs. Amu and Ikuto slowly made it downstairs.

Her dad was sobbing as he ate, and her mom seemed happy, knowing that Amu wasn't a loner in the outside world, known as not in the house

"So, Amu-chan's boyfrie-"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Sorry. How old are you?" She asked- just trying simple questions at first. "Eighteen In Five months." (-Ikuto's 17, and Amu is 14-)

"Alright... How long have you known Amu-Chan?" She asked. Amu melted in fear inside. She didn't want her parents to hate Ikuto. But, She indeed was curious about these things, since she couldn't remember most of them.

"Since she was eleven." He said, with a small smile.

Her mom didn't say anything. "What're your intentions with my daughter?" She asked, a smirk growing on her face.

"Well...-" He began. "-Ikuto, Don't you even." Amu threatened. She knew what he would say, since she kind of noticed that he was a bit of a pervert inside.

"Whatever Amu desires." He smirked. Amu's mom looked at Ikuto, then Amu.

"Amu, don't be naughty." She said, breaking into a short laugh.'

Ikuto smirked, He saw Amu blush. She was embarassed, by her mother, nonetheless. 'Not like mine would embarass me any less.' Ikuto thought.

Dinner ended shortly, so Ikuto and Amu left the house, for a short walk.

**Yay. Sorry for getting this Chapter up a bit later that usual… maybe, I think.. Oh well. :D**

**Please review, Good and Bad! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Umm… Hi.**

**My computer is having Issues, so the Chapters from now on may take longer than usual, But will still get out, of course.**

**I don't Own Shugo Chara!**

**-Amu POV-**

It wasn't very dark out, the sun was almost gone though. It was sort of windy, so it was a bit cold. I liked it. It felt nice. Ikuto walked beside me. I wasn't sure why we even left the house, I wanted him to stay over. Not sure why, but I think he should.

Then I remembered- The Shugo Charas… And Tadase.

"Ikuto?" I asked. It took a moment to sink into his mind. "Yeah?" He replied, still walking along.

"Why did Tadase call you a cat?" I smiled. "You don't look like a cat." I chuckled.

He smirked. "Now do I?" He asked.

I stopped, then he did. I glared at Ikuto. He had a tail, and ears, that matched his Eye and Hair colour. They were pretty. His Ears twitched every minute or so.

"H-How?" I asked. I know that I know, but I couldn't remember. We began walking again. I slowly walked a bit closer to him, as we walked on, then our sides touched. I blushed.

-**Unknown POV-**

Ikuto moved his arm around Amu's shoulders, then pulled her closer. Ikuto Smirked.

Amu looked ahead, then noticed where they were.

"Ikuto, why are we here?" Amu asked, not looking at him.

"I don't know." He lied, then walked inside with Amu. "You liar… Why are we here?" She asked again, a smile forming on her face.

"Hmm… I wonder…" He said, smirking again. He treated the situation as if it were a game, but not that it really mattered. If Amu smiled, If she was happy, then he was. But he couldn't be happy, he knew she wasn't.

He sighed, then continued on. He grabbed her hand, so she would follow too. Amu looked around curiously. Rows, shelves, boxes and piles of Jewellery, toys, and other gifts filled the store. Amu was freed from Ikuto, then went exploring through the store.

Amu examined every stuffed animal, and piece of jewellery she could find. A Necklace, held a golden locket with a small heart-shaped diamond on the front. Inside, the words: 'Never forgotten' were engraved. This necklace easily caught Ikuto's eye. He looked at it, but Amu continued onto the doll section of the store. He quickly followed behind her, seeing her eye a specific doll.

It was beautiful; Golden brown locks of hair fell gracefully from her head, with two berets on the top/sides. One was green, the other was red. They separated portions of the hair to her face, yet they were still on the sides. That left the rest of the hair flowing freely behind her, going to her waist. She had dark auburn eyes, that shone from the light of the store. Her face was a pale peach colour. Her mouth consisted of a small smile. Her clothes, they were magnificent. A long, Red velvety looking cape was wrapped on her shoulders, with a Silver brooch keeping it still. There were designs on the cape too, think and thin golden lines made a silhouette of colour. The lines swirled, crossed, and twisted. Her shirt underneath the cape was a dark green fabric. It curved around her shoulders, and was loose at her hands. From below her neck, to the bottom of her chest, the green stopped, showing a thin white wrinkly silk. The shirt stopped just below her waist, where a red skirt appeared. It was frilled, with a small golden chain-link belt wrapping around her waist. It had two small, not very noticeable pockets on the sides, and the length ended at her upper knee. She also wore two, matching red and Green buckled shoes. Lacy white socks connected from her feet, to her mid lower leg.

Amu's Eyes glinted when she stared at it. Her gorgeous honey orbs, glaring into the dolls auburn ones.

"It.. It's so… pretty…" She whispered, pressing her hand against the glass case where it was stored.

Ikuto sighed, then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want it?" He asked, smirking a bit.

"R-really?" She asked, not sure if he was teasing or not.

"Sure." Ikuto replied, then walked over to the counter, where the clerk was waiting.

"Hey, Can I buy that doll?" Ikuto asked the clerk, then pointed the doll Amu liked. She nodded, then grabbed the key to the case, then brought it over.

She walked back over to the counter, the doll at hand. She typed into the computer.

"That comes to 219.76." She said, Amu gasped, when Ikuto rummaged through his pockets, eventually finding his wallet. He collected 220 and handed it to the lady. She gave his his change- 24 cents, then neatly wrapped the doll in paper, a velvet cloth, then placed it in a box.

"Thank you, please come again!" She said.

Ikuto glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, then looked at Amu. "We better go back, Amu. Its almost eight." Ikuto grabbed her hand, then walked out of the store.

They walked towards her home.

"Th-thank you… Ikuto-kun." Amu smiled, then kissed him gently on the cheek.

Then they arrived at her house.

"Amu-Chan! Where were yo-" Her dad shouted, then stopped on sight of Ikuto. "With HIM!" He yelled.

"My sparrow is leaving me!" He cried, then 'Ran away' Again. Amu sighed, then walked upstairs with Ikuto. In her room, she was trying to find a perfect place to put the doll, trying many places- High, low, in between. And so on. Ikuto Chuckled when she struggled to find a place.

"I think here would be fine." He said, placing his hand on a clearing of a shelf she had. She went over to place the doll on it, it was perfect. Then she blushed, forgetting how close she was to Ikuto.

He smirked, then pulled her closer. His hand grabbed her chin. He leaned forwards, kissing her lightly, then harder once she leaned into it.

It had been several minutes after that they broke apart, They both gasped for air.

"Amu, I love you." Ikuto smirked, then kissed her forehead.

"O-okay.. Ikuto-kun." Amu paused for a second, blushing a bit. "I love you to, Ikuto-kun." She said, leaving to lay down on her bed. She yawned.

"Well… I better get going." Ikuto walked towards the door,

"Can you come back?" Amu asked, sitting up.

"What do you mean, 'Come back' ?" He asked, smirking.

"After you leave, to my balcony." She finished. His smirk widened.

"Sure." He removed himself from the room, leaving Amu with a dark blush.

She heard him leave the house, then she stared at the glass door, waiting for him to appear.

It took awhile. Amu had her eyes closed, and was half asleep, before Ikuto interrupted the silence with the opening of the glass door.

"Hmm? Ik…Ikuto?" She asked, half asleep, and with her eyes closed.

"Yeah." He replied, closing the door behind him, then coming over to her, and licked her cheek.

Amu woke up from this, and, as you probably guessed…

"PERVERT!" She yelled, in a minimally loud voice.

"Aww. Your blush says you think otherwise." He pointed out, then laid beside her on the bed.

"Where do I sleep?" Ikuto asked, with of smirk (Duh).

"On the floor!" She exclaimed, pushing him off. "Ouch…" He complained, then got up.

He noticed, her eyes were closed, and her breathing was faint. She somehow managed to fall asleep.

Ikuto shrugged, happily to himself, then placed himself beside her.

**:3 **

**Please Review, with Ideas for the story. I may need to make shorter chapters if I can't think of anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heh, sorry for the late Chapter, again. I should be able to get them out at the same rate as before soon. :D**

**I don't Own Shugo Chara!**

Ikuto laid in the bed, thinking- wondering- remembering.

**Ikuto POV**

The house was silent after Amu's parents went to bed. The only things I could hear, were myself and Amu's breathing. I focused on Amu. Her rhythmic breathing calmed me, making want to sleep, to join that pace. But no, I had to stay awake. Pondering, the existence of my emotions.

_Why do I love her so much? I don't get it. If I had too, would I throw my life away, for her? Probably. She means a lot. I can't just let her struggle, while I continue my own ways. But… it always makes me wond-_

I noticed Amu's movement. She moved from her back, to her side. Her arm draped across my chest. I chuckled- then I heard her speak. "Ik…o… W..y… d.. I al..ays… ave… bad… lu.." I think is what she said. Its not like, I could make out her horrible sleep-talk.

**Unknown POV**

Ikuto sighed, then moved Amu's arm away, and neatly tucked her arm under part of her body. Then he rolled over, and slowly moved Amu closer to himself, squishing her head into his neck area. Ikuto's smirk got smaller, as he fell asleep.

Morning came quickly. The sun sparkled through the partially curtained glass door, slowly awakening the citizens of Japan.

Ikuto's eyes slowly opened, regaining clear vision from the current blurry one he has. The bright sun shone in his eyes. He didn't move, not wanting to wake Amu. Her body was slightly over his, with her arms wrapped around his chest, squeezing him tightly.

He noticed she was waking up, slowly. Ikuto decided to 'False sleep'.

_I'll just play with her. This'll be fun. _Ikuto thought, closing his eyes, enough to seem asleep, but also enough to see.

Amu's eyes were open. It took her several moments to realize what position they were in. She blushed, then noticed that Ikuto was still asleep.

_It should be fine. Its not like… _Amu blushed, then inched her head closer to his, then kissed him.

He kissed back.

Amu blushed more, when she noticed that he had been awake.

"You call me a pervert." Ikuto smirked, after they broke apart.

"I-I…" Amu began, not being able to think of something to say.

"Its okay…" He said, leaning to kiss her again. "…I liked it." Ikuto licked his lips, then pulled away.

"And, you probably want to let go of me sometime soon." He smirked again.

Then she seemingly hesitantly let him go.

"What are you two doing, nyan?" A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice said. Amu sat up.

"Mmmm… Something." Ikuto growled, noticing the voice. Amu blushed, then Ikuto pulled her down again, kissing her, but much more passionately this time. Amu's blush deepened, then she closed her eyes, then slowly began kissing him back.

When they broke apart, Ikuto looked over at Yoru, grinning. He had a blankly disgusted face.

He shook off the face. "You people sicken me, Nyan." Then he began searching around the place.

Amu questionably blushed, trying to figure out what Ikuto and Yoru were talking about. Then she noticed. She blushed madly, then started hitting Ikuto.

"Y-You perverted cosplay cat!" Amu shouted, still hitting him.

"You haven't called my that… in.. oh… well over two years?" He grabbed her hands, stopping her from hitting him.

"Amu-Chan…" Ikuto said, just before leaning forwards to kiss her.

Or, well so Amu thought. Amu's face was completely red.

"Your so easy to tease…" He smirked.

"I'm here too, Nyan." Yoru protested. "That makes it all the more interesting." Ikuto's smirk widened.

Amu's face was redder than you possibly could think, as well she had been yelling at him.

"Your so perverted!" She yelled.

"I was just kidding." Ikuto replied, then got off the bed.

"I know that!" Amu crossed her arms. "Then why is it such a big deal?" He asked, putting on his cute face.

"Because it is." She remarked, then hid under the blankets.

"So Ikuto, where are her Charas, Nyan?" Yoru asked.

"I don't know, should I?" Ikuto replied.

"Maybe, Nyan." Yoru giggled, then went over to Ikuto and sat on his shoulder.

"What do you _really _want, Yoru?" Ikuto asked, knowing that something of course was up.

"N-nothing." He replied, suspiciously fast. Ikuto sighed.

"Fine then." Ikuto smirked, then sat down on the bed near Amu. He removed the blanket that was over her head, then pecked her cheek. He couldn't resist the chance to tease her, so he licked her cheek just after.

"P-pervert!!" She yelled, half asleep, since she was trying to sleep at this point.

"Good bye, Amu." He said, leaving through her balcony door, then jumping from it to the street below.

He purposely left the door open a crack, so she knew that he was there, and had previously left.

Amu awoke, seeming days later, but only actually two reality hours. It was almost 11:00, by Amu's clock.

She shot up, with memories of what Ikuto had done before he left. Her hand carefully stroked her cheek, half in disgust, half in happiness. Then she felt the slight breeze of the outside, then flopped her upper body back onto the bed.

Her mind wandered, From herself, to Tadase, to her Charas, then to Ikuto. Amu decided it probably would be best if she got up, but not before noticing the shine of the Auburn eyes, the doll Ikuto had bought for her.

Her feet danced in an unpleasant order, out the room and down the stairs. She occasionally bumped into the wall, or just normally brushed against it.

She settled downstairs, Her parents and Ami were still asleep, so she hadn't very many things.

_I wonder If my dad has even come back from his 'Running away' _She laughed silently, then headed towards the bathroom, and knocked.

"Hello? Are you still in there?" She asked.

She heard a mumble come from inside the washroom.

"Dad?" Amu questioned, knocking quietly again.

"W-what?" He said from the inside. "What do y-you need?" He yawned.

"Nothing." Amu replied. She didn't really need to get her father all worked up about Ikuto.

"Fine.. Go away.. I.." Her dad yawned again. "I'm tired..."

A faint snoring came from inside the washroom.

"Okay." She said, then walked into the living room, and sat on the floor.

_I should do something... But what? _She thought, aimlessly staring at the ceiling above.

Then, apparently, footsteps of doom directed themselves from upstairs, to the living room, where Amu was.

**Well.. Yeah.**

**Please review.**

**Whats funny is, that I have exceedingly annoying memory. So, I should in fact be fine without Ideas for the story, but I would indeed love to see any of your suggestions.**

**Thanks! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Hope you're all liking the story so far… **

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Appearing before Amu, was her little sister Ami. She and Amu stared blankly at each other.

"Onee-san?" Ami asked, rubbing her eyes. Amu blinked.

"Y-yeah?" Amu faked a smile. "What do you want?"

"Can Onee-san take me for a wak?" Ami asked, eyes turning all sparkly.

"I guess…" Amu replied. "YAY!" Ami yelled, but quiet enough not to wake her parents.

"Just go get changed… so I can too…" Amu got up and began walking up the stairs.

It was, for some reason minutes later that she arrived in her room.

Sighing, she searched her closet for clothes to wear. Amu decided that she would wear a black miniskirt, with small chains hanging from the pockets and a white shirt with indescribable designs.

Amu had awoken partially through dressing, so she cheerfully walked down the stairs, and stopped in the kitchen to leave a quick note on the table.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_Me and Ami are going out for awhile, we'll be back soon._

_Love you, _

_Amu and Ami._

to find Ami waiting by the door.

"That didn't take you long." Amu laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked, then barely managed to open the door.

"Nothing." Amu replied, then followed her out. Ami closed the door, then ran to capture Amu's hand with hers.

"So, where are we going?" Amu smiled, then looked over at Ami.

"To find Onii-san!"

"Onii-san…?" Amu thought for a second. "Oh! You mean Ikuto?" Amu was happy, yet miserable that they were searching for him.

"Yah! Yah!" Ami nodded. "Where is Onii-san?" She asked.

"I don't know!" Amu yelled. Ami laughed.

"What?" she wondered. Ami looked at her. "I dunno."

Amu's insides swelled with anger.

"Well… if you _really _want to search for Ikuto-kun, lets go see where he usually hangs out." Amu suggested, then lead Ami in a different direction. They headed towards her old school, to check If he was on the roof, or on the nearby grounds. Which he wasn't. They walked through town, then to the park, not seeing Ikuto anywhere.

"Onee-san… Where is Onii-san?" Ami asked. Ami's stomach roared, since they hadn't eaten this morning.

"Lets get some lunch then, okay?" Amu picked Ami up, then walked to the nearest Café.

A young girl in a waitress uniform walked up to the table.

"Hi! Anything I can get for you?" She smiled while asking.

"Yah! Yah!" Ami cheered.

"Umm, could you get us both a hot chocolate, and some toast for me?" Amu said, then continued. "Ami, what do you want?" She asked, turning to face Ami.

"Umm.. I want an egg!" She sort of yelled. "Okay! Coming up!" She walked away.

-After the breakfast/Lunch-

They continued the search, for some reason. But after several hours of searching, they gave up.

"Onee-san, Why cant we find Onii-san?" Ami asked, sitting beside Amu on the bench.

"He's probably just somewhere he's not." She smiled. "Okay!" She smiled, then stopped moving for a second.

Somebody from behind had walked up to them.

"Who's probably somewhere they're usually not?" They asked, then leaned forwards to bite Amu's Ear.

"EEK! PERVERT! PERVERT!" She yelled, not even turning around. Its not like she needed to, anyways.

"Amu-_Koi_, Your mean." He said, poking her shoulder, then walking around to sit beside her.

"Onii-san!" Ami yelled, then started hugging his arm.

He ignored her, or well tried.

"_Koi?_" Amu asked, suffering from a state of confusion. "Yup. Amu-_Koi"_ He smirked.

"Im not calling you Ikuto-Koi" She said, crossing her arms showing her stubbornness.

"You just did." Ikuto smirk widened.

"I did not!" Amu began to blush.

"Now your blushing…" Ikuto laughed.

"Uhhg, whatever... Well… where were you all day? Me and Ami were searching for you!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto though for a little while.

"Somewhere." Then he paused again. "Why were you searching for me? Miss me?" Ikuto smirked again.

Amu pointed at Ami. "She wanted to see you." Amu sighed.

"Well, its getting late. I'm taking Ami home, out parents are probably worried." She got off the bench and tried to collect Ami, But was stopped by Ikuto, and pulled closer to him.

"I'll do my best at coming tonight." He whispered, then pulled her into a small kiss.

She pulled away, then ran off after Ami. Ikuto staid on the bench, watching Amu chase Ami around the playground.

_She looks so happy._ He thought, then saw them walking off.

-At Amu's house.-

The day had gone by surprisingly fast, dinner had been eaten already, and her parents were probably asleep. Amu waited for Ikuto, but no sign of him appeared. She walked up to the glass door, made sure it was closed, then went to sleep. She stared at the clock before though. 9:24, she sighed, then closed her eyes.

Hours later, the clock read 11:39. The door slowly opened, enough for a person to walk through, then slowly closed at the same pace. A person, with splendid Midnight blue hair, walked towards the sleeping girl. She shifted slightly in her bed, then sat up when she noticed the footsteps on another person.

"I-Ikuto?" She mumbled, not being able to see the persons face. The moonlight, shone brightly on their hair, revealing its colour.

"W-why are you here so late?" Amu asked, they continued to walk towards her. Still no reply came.

"Iku-" She began saying, but stopped when they kissed her, passionately on the lips. "..To? What are you doing?" She asked, panicking.

Amu looked at their hair, and gasped. Their hair, was a shade lighter than Ikuto's. She barely noticed it, but she knew.

"Who are you? Your not Ikuto..." She questioned carefully. They still didn't reply. Then they began licking her neck. Amu pushed them away, half scared, and half annoyed.

"Fine then... I'll tell you who I am..." They began, but they seemed to be thinking.

"If... you let me have you." They smirked invisibly.

"Y-you Pervert!" She yelled, then managed to get the light on.

Amu was surprised at the sight of the person.

She clenched her fist angerly, as he smirked.

**Yup. I'm leaving you all curious.**

**I'll probably have the next chapter out today, so keep checking back!**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah, heres Chapter 8 of 'Unforgettable Memories'**

**I don't own Shugo chara!**

It _was _Ikuto. His smirk was large, and his hair was the same.

"Damn it Ikuto! What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled. It would have been convincing to him, if she hadn't been blushing while she yelled.

"Hmmm? I said I would come? Right?" His smirk disappeared when he laughed.

"Y-yeah.. But…"

"But what? Im here now, aren't I?" Ikuto came closer to her, and pinned her to the door.

"B-but… your hair.. I-it was lighter before I turned the lights on…" Amu pointed out, all confused.

"The moonlight does change the colour that things appear as… you know.." He whispered.

He kissed her again, longer this time, since she couldn't push him away. Then he asked for entrance into her mouth, which wasn't given. But he forced entrance anyways, and explored her mouth with his tongue. She moaned slightly into it, which broke them apart. Ikuto's normal smirk was all over his face, which she managed to get rid of when she pushed him away. Amu laid down on the bed, and decided to sleep. She was asleep before Ikuto could even say anything. He smirked again, then walked out of the room, seeing Yoru float about.

"Ikuto, that was close, Nyan." Yoru said, nibbling on a cookie he somehow obtained.

"Yeah… you better be more careful…" Ikuto flicked Yoru then jumped away.

"M-me? What about you?" Yoru complained, then sat on Ikuto's shoulder as they walked down the alleyway.

"Its your fault, Yoru." Ikuto said again, then sighed.

-Next morning, Amu's house-

Amu was in bed most of the day, It was 1:00 before she woke up. _At least there's no school right now…_ Amu was sick, she had a fever, so she probably wouldn't be able to go anywhere for the next few days. This made her mad, and she knew Ikuto would somehow take advantage of it.

Either way, she was in bed.

A knock came from the door, then it swung open. "M-mama?" She questioned when it opened. Her mother had brought her some soup, and some water to drink. She placed them on the stand beside her bed, and then left.

She turned her head, then sat up. Amu began eating the soup, and occasionally took a sip of the water. The soup was gone fast. Then there was another knock on the door, then it swung open. Amu looked over at the door.

"Oh goodie. Exactly who I wanted to see." Amu exaggerated when she saw who it was.

"Aww, really?" He said, closing the door.

"No not really." Amu smirked.

"Hmm.. Fine then." He smirked.

Then he of course came over to bother her again. He sat on the bed. Amu laid down, then coughed a few times. Her face was all red, but not because of a blush.

"You look sickly." He replied, then placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "And your burning up.."

Amu put her hand on his hand.

**Flashback**

"_From a girl who can't fly, to a girl who can fly!" The pink floaty character thing said. "Character change!"_

"_Hop, Step… Jump!" Amu skyrocketed into the air._

"_Wha-Whats happening?! What the heck are these things?! They look like they were fashionable 10 years ago! Gya- Im too embarrassed to die like this!"_

"_That's all you can say after I just saved your life?!" The pink floaty character thing yelled._

"_Whats going on? What are you?" Amu questioned._

"_What do you think! I'm Ran! I'm your guardian angel.. No, no…" Ran stopped for a second. "I'm your guardian Character!"_

"_Guardian… Character?" Amu was still confused, of course._

"_Huh? I still smell more eggs…" _

"_You.. What are those cat ears?" Amu yelled._

"_Careful Amu-chan… He's after your other eggs too!" Ran shouted._

"_What are you going to do, Ikuto? Should I transform your Character?" A cat Chara said from behind._

"_No. Her skills aren't good enough for me to worry about." The guy mumbled to the cat thing._

"_So... Your names Amu? By the way… better watch your feet." The guy pointed at Amu._

"_Your going to fall off that wire!"_

"_Eh?" Amu shouted, forgetting what situation she was in. The cat eared guy jumped onto the wire, right in front of her. He grabbed Amu._

"_You…"_

(Next Flashback)

"_Then… Why not change?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_From you who Can't draw a good picture… to you Who can draw a good picture!" "Character Change!"_

"_Is that me? It looks like a Photograph!" Saaya exclaimed._

"_Wonderful! Totally amazing!" The teacher was saying to Amu. Some other girls were over in the corner talking._

"_Ran?" Amu began asking._

"_It wasn't me! I can only change you to be good at sports…" Ran said._

_Then they spotted a Blue Chara through the window. "Aha! Found you!"_

_Then Amu thought of an excuse to leave class._

_After finally catching up to the chara…_

"_Why are you running away? You're her Guardian Character too, aren't you?" Ran asked the blue chara,_

"_I'm Miki. I'm Amu's 'Self that you want to be'." Miki began. "But your 'self that you want to be' is not clear and its unsure… so if your 'self' doesn't believe in yourself… I'll disappear."_

(Next Flashback)

"_Change into someone who can do it all by yourself…" "Character change-"_

"_Okay, Its over!" one of the people who just came shouted._

_I remember you… Amu thought._

"_Your that wired cat-eared cosplay-kid!_

"_You called me cospl…" He got interrupted._

"_How did you all the way up to the third floor window?!" Amu shouted._

"_Because I'm a cat." He replied._

"_Gya! Stay away from me weirdo! I'll press the burglar alarm!" _

"_Oh… The third egg!" _

'_Help Help!'_

"_I wonder.. Could this be the Embryo?" He asked himself, then licked the egg._

_Amu jumped towards the guy, trying to get her egg… Then they ended up in an awkward position on the floor._

_Yes, very awkward. The guy was on top of Amu, Hands placed just below her shoulders on the floor, and his legs were spread apart, with his knees positioned on both side of hers._

_Amu's heartbeat quickened, and she blushed. The egg rolled away. "Wh-why are you trying to steal my eggs?" Amu asked. They both looked into each others eyes. "Whats an Embryo?" _

_Then Nadeshiko burst into the room. "That's enough thief cat! You came here just as I suspected!" She yelled._

"_Temari! Character Change!" _

"_Right!"_

"_Chin… Ton.. Shan…" Nadeshiko became some psycho person and attacked the cat guy. _

"_I'll slice you into pieces! You'll never swallow again!" Nadeshiko yelled while attacking._

'_No way… She has this kind of character?' Amu and her characters thought, speechless._

"_Oh!" AMu yelled, when her tart got knocked into. "It shattered.."_

"_Don't worry, Don't worry!" They all paused. "You can… Leave it to Su!" _

**END**

Amu shook her head. It appears she was out for several minutes, because she found herself lying down, in Ikuto's Arms.

"IKUTO!" She shouted.

"What? You passed out for a little bit… I couldn't help myself…" He replied- Using his weapon… The cute face!

**The flashbacks were taken from the Shugo Chara Manga, not the Anime, so some parts are different. (I also don't own the manga, of course.)**

**Look forward to the next Chapter! :D**

**And, i'm sorry If the flashbacks got all messed up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! This is the next chapter! I'm on a roll today… this is the third chapter I've written for this story today… I amaze myself. But- Its you guys who inspire me to write! :D**

**Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Amu struggled to get out of Ikuto's arms. He wouldn't let go.

"Ikuto! Let go! I'll cough on you!" Amu grabbed his hands and tried pulling them off of her.

"I don't mind getting sick, if its from you." Ikuto growled, then restrained her arms.

They heard footsteps coming from just outside of the room, then the door opened. It was Amu's mom. She brought up some food for Ikuto and Amu, She saw Ikuto standing up, and Amu was still in her bed.

"I brought you both some soup!" She smiled, then placed it on the desk, then collected Amu's dishes from the stand next to her bed then left.

"That was close… Thank you for not scaring my parents." Amu sighed, in relief. Ikuto grabbed the soup from the desk, then brought it over to Amu, who was now sitting up.

"Thanks, Ikuto-kun." Amu smiled. The soup was hot, of course. And, just like the last bowl, it was gone fast. And… Ikuto hadn't even had three scoops yet.

After he finally finished his bowl, he placed it on the desk, then sat on the bed by Amu. She, knowing how tricky he was, was ready to run away at any time. He just sat there. For a very long time, then he closed his eyes, still aware of everything, then he fell asleep. His breathing slowed, then he fell back still asleep onto Amu's legs.

"I-Ikuto?" She asked, moving her leg a bit. His head tilted back, looking at her. He was surely asleep, but the position he was in also looked uncomfortable. She giggled, then ran her hand down the side of his head. His hand flew up and grabbed hers before she touched his ear.

"Don.. T..touch.. M..….. Yo…u… P..rv... K..id" He mumbled, still asleep. She moved his hand away, since he had a weak grip, then tickled the back of his ear with her finger. Yoru came, then Character Changed with Ikuto, so at this point, he had awoken, by both the Chara change, and the tickling of his ear.

Ikuto got an Idea. He smirked, unnoticed by Amu. Ikuto's tail waged around, and his ears twitched. Amu placed her hand by his ear again.

This time, Ikuto swung his head in the direction of Amu, and captured two of Amu's fingers with his teeth.

"EW! That's disgusting! Ikuto! Let go you pervert!" Ikuto shook his head in disproval.

Then Ami barged into the room, no notice what so ever that she was coming in.

"Onee-san! Onii-san!" She cheerfully shouted, then was speechless when she saw Ikuto 'eating' Her sister's hand. Amu coughed, almost countless times, so she received many stares, and 'Are you okay's' from both Ikuto and Amu.

"Onii-san is Neko-san!" She clapped her hands, the Ikuto released Amu's hand.

"Uhhk. I can't believe you did that, Ikuto!" She wiped her fingers on his shirt, then stuck her tongue out at him.

"N-Neko-san?" Ikuto and Amu both said, Aimlessly staring at Ami.

"Onii-san bit Onee-sans fingers!" Ami pointed accusingly at Ikuto.

"Ami-chan, Don't tell mama or papa!" Amu made shushing noises. "Otai! I mean Okay!" Then Ami left.

"That was pointless.." Amu pointed out.

"I understand why you think that." Ikuto laughed, then so did Amu.

The day went on, with them laughing, Ikuto being a pervert, and them both exchanging Questions and answers, until dinner that day.

Amu's mom made spaghetti, with chopped up carrots, corn, and peas. They had milk to drink, which, Ikuto had almost ten cups of, considering how much of a cat he is.

Everybody at the table, watched him drink cup, by cup, by cup. Then Amu's dad broke the silence.

"Why are you here all the time?" He asked.

"Hmm? You don't know? I'm Amu's boyfriend." Ikuto replied, smirking.

"Yeah, we knew. But… Why are you at our house all the time?" He glared at Ikuto.

"Well, am I not allowed to visit my girlfriend?" Ikuto implied, maybe a little to harshly.

"Not what I'm saying…" Her dad began to cry. "I-I can't believe my little sparrow is flying away!" He sobbed, then Amu's mom tried to comfort him.

"Its okay papa, don't worry." Mama said, smiling and patting him on the shoulder.

After dinner, Ikuto and Amu yet again, went to Amu's room.

"Ikuto.. When will I be able to get My charas back?" Amu asked.

"Soon… it depends on how fast you remember…" Ikuto explained, making it obvious that he was trying to keep out as many details as possible.

"Remember what?" Amu asked, obviously annoying him.

"What you forget." Ikuto pointed out.

"From my accident?" Amu questioned, and beginning to understand. Then she coughed.

"Yeah… you know, how you forgot about me, Tadase, your charas… and several other small things like that." Ikuto sat on the bed, just after Amu decided to.

Amu was staring out the window, watching the moon rise, and the star reveal themselves.

"Ikuto…" She mumbled, still staring outside.

"Yes, Amu-koi?" Ikuto cuddled up to her.

"Did you know… that the moonlit sky, reminds me of you?" She said, closing her eyes, and smiling.

"Really? Why?" Ikuto asked, smirking gently.

"Because when I look into your beautiful, moonlight blue eyes, it reminds me of the moonlit sky… and when I look into the moonlit sky, I think of you.." Amu proudly said, then accepted a kiss from Ikuto.

"Okay.." He said.

Amu then laid down on the bed, getting ready to sleep.

"Ikuto, you should go now. My parent's probably worry." Amu decided, after several minutes.

"I guess so." Ikuto prepared to go. "Yoru, are you ready to leave?" Yoru appeared from nowhere.

"Yup! Lets go! " He said excitedly.

"Alright, Bye Amu." He said, leaving. Amu then coughed a few times.

Ikuto left the house, and as soon as the door to the house closed, Ikuto's hair shone a lighter shade of midnight blue, then returned to normal.

**Mmmmkay. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Ikuto: Why couldn't I use my cute face?**

**Me: Because you weren't supposed to in this chapter.**

**Ikuto: Will I use it next chapter?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Ikuto: Yay! Cute face**

**See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Again. :D**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

"Yoru, we're going to need to fix this soon. Amu- or anyone for that matter, will probably be finding out soon." Ikuto began walking away from the Hinamori residence.

"Yeah, Nyan." Yoru exclaimed, before getting off Ikuto's shoulder. "What do you think we do, Nyan?" He asked,

"I'm not sure… What's causing it, anyways?" Ikuto questioned, then Chara changed with Yoru to begin hopping away.

Yoru began thinking, a lot. Then his train of thought was disturbed by Ikuto.

"So, Any ideas Yoru?" Ikuto asked, then his hair shone lighter again, but didn't disappear. "It's becoming a pain, it uses more energy s-" Ikuto collapsed out of the Chara Change during a jump, and fell to the alleyway below. Ikuto's clothes were ripped in areas from the objects he hit in the fall, and some cuts went into his skin, so he bled.

"Ikuto, Nyan?" Yoru asked, then went to lick away the blood from his wounds.

"Unng…" Ikuto moaned, then attempted to lift himself from the cold cement ground. Then his hair flashed back to normal. From that, he could lift himself off the ground, and walk away like nothing happened.

Ikuto put his hand on his head, from the painful headache he had.

"C-Change that fact… We need to do something _now._" Ikuto suggested, removing his hand. His clothes were stained red in portions from the blood that still leaked from his wounds, which Yoru tried to tend. But resulted in a repeated flick from Ikuto.

"Ouch.., Nyan" Yoru complained.

"L-Leave me alone, d-damn it. A-All I need I-is the way to fix t-the flash…" Ikuto stuttered.

"Mmmm… Well… I think It has to do with Amu's Charas, Nyan." Yoru pointed out.

"W-why would h-her Charas have a-anything to do with m-me?" Ikuto asked, laying down on the grass in the park they had just arrived in.

"How should I know, Nyan?" Yoru moved, so he was now floating beside Ikuto's head. "All I know, is that We need to help Amu get her Charas back, Nyan." Yoru finished.

"O-Okay." Ikuto fell asleep. His hair, Flashed back and forth between normal and light, several times that night.

-Next Morning-

Amu yawned, then awoke like normal, but felt a lot better than she should have, so she decided to go out today. Before going out, she got changed, into a random Skirt and Shirt. For some reason, she had a feeling that she _had _to take her Charas with her, so she did. Amu walked downstairs, trying not to be noticed by her sister or parents, then left the house

"Where to go…" Amu sighed, then stared at her Guardian Eggs. "…I would ask you guys, but since your no-"

"Ask who?" A voice said from behind.

"I-Ikuto! Nobody!" Amu shouted, obviously hiding something.

"Right." Ikuto smirked. He was still wearing the bloodstained clothes from the previous day.

"What happened to you?" Amu asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Ikuto's smirk disappeared.

"I don't think so." Amu crossed her arms. "Did you get into a fight?" She asked.

"Nope." He said, she could tell he wasn't lying.

"Tell me what happened." Amu demanded.

"No way." Ikuto was being very stubborn. _Must not say anything…_

"Uhhg fine." Amu complained. "So what do you want?"

"Mmm.. I was just passing by…" Ikuto began. "I'll race you to the park!" Ikuto began running away.

"HEY! I can't run that fast!" Amu shouted.

"_What do you mean?_" A voice spoke. _"From a girl who can't run fast, to a girl who can run fast! … Character Change!" _Amu's 'X' Clips turned into Hearts, and she zoomed past Ikuto.

"We're getting there, Yoru." Ikuto smirked, then His hair changed lighter, and he collapsed to the ground. It changed back, shortly after.

-With Amu-

"Wooow! I ran really fast, and even beat Ikuto!" Amu smiled proudly, then her clips changed back.

"_Of course!" _Her egg said, when it came out of her pocket. Then a cracking sound came, and the egg opened.

"Hi! Im Ran, your Guardia- AMU-CHAN!" She yelled when they reunited.

-With Ikuto-

Ikuto got off the ground, and continued walking over to Amu.

"We need to stop wearing ourselves out, or we'll be exhausted for the next few things we need to get Amu to do." Ikuto mentioned.

"Yeah, Nyan." Yoru agreed.

Then Yoru and Ikuto found Amu, and Ran.

"So it worked." Ikuto whispered to Yoru. He nodded in reply.

"I-Ikuto! Ran is back!" Amu shouted, then ran over to Ikuto She hugged him, and cried tears of Joy.

Then she backed away.

"So, what took you so long to get here?" Amu curiously asked.

"I walked." Ikuto replied, blankly.

"WHAT?" Amu exaggerated. "AFTER I RAN THE WHOLE WAY?"

"Yup." Ikuto smirked, knowing he annoyed her.

"You retard." Amu crossed her arms, then smirked.

"But Amu-koi, your mean…" Ikuto complained, using his cute face.

"Aww…" Amu mumbled.

"What?" Ikuto immediately left his cute face, to curious.

"Nothing." Amu blushed.

"If it was nothing, why are you blushing?" He pointed out then smirked.

"I am not." Amu said in her 'cool and Spicy' Self.

"Right." Ikuto sighed, then went on bugging her.

Ran noticed Yoru giggling behind Ikuto, then went over to see what he was doing.

"Whats so funny?" Ran asked Yoru, the others not noticing their disappearance.

"Nothing, Nyan." He was busy staring at a cookie on the ground.

Ran stared at him, trying to find out what he was looking at. Then Yoru pounced for the cookie, and brought it up to eat.

"Can i have some?" Ran asked.

"No." Yoru replied, continuing to eat.

"Fine." Ran flew back over to Amu. _I probably should tell Amu about this. I think Ikuto and Yoru are up to somethin__g._

Then, infront of Amu, His hair changed colour.

**Ne. Hopefully that was good. There are still quite a few things that need to get done before this ends, so you probably can look forward to at least three more chapters.**

**See you next time. :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Umm.. Yeah. :D **

**Somebody threw a water bottle at me today. It makes me sad.**

**Well, this'll cheer me up, Of course! Pokes everybody**

**Now, to begin!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Ikuto's hair flashed brightly, then changed to the lighter shade again. He fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I-Ikuto? Are you alright?" Amu bent down to his level to make sure he was alright. He looked up at Amu. She saw the pain in his eyes, then remembered his hair. It shone brightly, and appeared different.

"W-why is your hair different coloured?" Amu asked, lifting up Ikuto, but failing.

"I-I'm fine…" Ikuto slowly replied.

"Answer the question, Idiot!" Amu shouted, quite loudly too.

"It does not." Ikuto lied.

"Yeah it does!" Amu grabbed some of his hair, and waved it in his face.

"Oh, I guess it does." Ikuto smirked.

"Your so oblivious." Amu pointed out.

"Mmmm… not as oblivious as you, I'm afraid." Ikuto lifted his head from the ground and looked at Amu.

"What do you mea- IKUTO YOU PERVERT!" She yelled the smacked him, when she figured out what he meant. He had a nice view of under her skirt. Amu happened to be blushing quite a bit. Amu got up, then Ikuto's hair flashed back to normal.

"What makes it do that?" Amu curiously asked. Ikuto got up from the ground.

"Nothing." Ikuto sighed.

"Tell me!" Amu begged.

"No. You'll find out soon, don't worry." Ikuto patted her shoulder. Amu stared at his cut up and bloodstained jacket.

"You should come to my house, so I can fix that." Amu mentioned, waiting for Ikuto's reply.

"No." He argued.

"Your coming anyways." Amu smirked, then grabbed Ikuto's arm and pulled him with it.

"Guess I have no choice…" Ikuto tried pulling away, but since Amu had a good grip, he happened to pull Amu along with his arm. Amu fell towards Ikuto.

"Pervert." Amu mumbled as she got up. Ikuto sighed, then they began walking away.

-At Amu's house.-

"Mom! Where's the sewing kit?" She yelled from a distance.

"Its in the bathroom!" She yelled in reply.

"Okay! Thanks!" Amu ran to the bathroom to retrieve the kit, then walked back to her room.

"Ikuto, give we your sweater so I can fix it." Amu brought out her hand.

"I don't want it Fixed." Ikuto protested.

"Too bad, it needs to get washed too." Amu smirked.

"What's in it for me if I let you?" Ikuto asked.

"A clean jacket." Amu replied.

"I want more than that, Amu." Ikuto smirked, then leaned Amu down onto the bed, him on top. He placed his forehead on hers, he felt her heartbeat increase, and a blush creep across her face. Then their lips connected. For a very, very long time.

After awhile, they broke apart, and Ikuto took off his jacket.

"Here." Ikuto smirked, then sat on the bed beside Amu.

"Thanks." Amu smiled, then opened the sewing kit. She carefully selected a needle, then chose a grey shade of string. She quickly began to sew Ikuto's sweater, a rhythm that only Amu could use with her fingers. Every few minutes, she lifted up the sweater, examining it before continuing. Ikuto guessed it was to make sure she made no mistakes. Eventually, actually less than ten minutes later, Amu finished the sewing, then showed It to Ikuto. Actually, Amu had forgotten something.

"Umm… Ikuto… are your wounds okay? I can clean them up if you want…" Amu pointed at them.

"They're fine." Ikuto sighed once again.

"B-But.. If my parents see them, they'll get worried…" Amu angrily said.

"I Guess… but your not touching me, you pervy kid." Ikuto walked out towards the bathroom, leaving an angry Amu in the bedroom. She sighed, then laid back on the bed.

**Flashback**

"_Hinamori-san?" A blond boy said, walking up from behind Amu. _

"_O-Oh! Tadase-kun!" Amu smiled when she turned around, to see the 'Prince'._

"_Is something wrong?" Tadase asked, when he noticed the blush on her face._

"_No! Of course not!" Amu replied, happily._

"_Okay then… Are you ready to go?" He smiled._

"_Yeah! Of course!" Amu nodded then began walking away with Tadase._

**END**

A tear slowly slid down Amu's face.

"I think I remember… there's Tadase, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Kairi, Rima, Kukai, then their Charas." She said aloud. She knew, that herself would be back soon.

-Meanwhile, Bathroom-

Ikuto was looking through the drawers, and eventually found some clothes her could use to wash away the blood. He damped one with tap water, then slowly rubbed around the wounds to clean it up. When he finished, all that was left were the scabbed wounds, and two bloody cloths. He tucked then away, so they wouldn't be found, then left to find Amu still in the bedroom.

He walked into the room.

"Want me to wash it now?" Amu stared over at Ikuto.

"Wash what?" He asked, teasingly.

"Your jacket, of course!" She replied annoyed.

"Umm.. If you want." He replied. Amu grabbed the jacket, then got off the bed. In less than a Minute, she was already halfway down the stairs. Ikuto slowly walked behind, then searched downstairs for Amu.

He found her, in the laundry room. His jacket was washing.

-After the washing/drying-

Amu took out the jacket. It was warm. She then carefully examined the places were the blood was. It still remained in parts, but sure was better than before. Then, Randomly Ran appeared.

"Amu-cha… Wow! Did you do that?" She asked excitingly.

"Yeah…" Amu mumbled.

"You must have great artistic ability!" She shouted happily.

"Not really.." Amu laughed.

All of the sudden, The blue Character egg appeared before them.

**Hopefully that's good. Sadly, the story is coming to an end. Probably sometime tomorrow, but there still are other stories to be written, others to be read.**

**Thanks for reading the 11****th**** Chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, Hi again. The NEXT chapter is going to be the last, sorry. D:**

**Well, I still don't Own Shugo Chara.**

The blue spade egg, then hatched.

"_Then why not become somebody else? From a girl who doesn't have artistic abilities, to a gir-" _The Chara paused, then looked around.

"Amu-Chan? Ran? Ikuto?" She questioned.

"Miki!" They shouted, excluding Ikuto. Miki flew towards them, and hugged them.

"Its been awhile, Amu-chan." Miki smiled, then nodded.

"No Su yet?" Miki's smile disappeared. Amu shook her head sadly. "I see." Miki's smile returned. "Don't worry, Amu-Chan! She'll be back soon. I can feel it!" Miki smiled.

"Yeah! Don't worry! Just believe!" Ran cheered. Amu felt happy again, better than she had, In a very long time. Her smile slowly returned.

-Later-

"Bye, Amu." Ikuto then left. He was wearing the sweater Amu had fixed for him, also which she was proud of.

"Bye!" She waved.

Amu then went into the living room, to watch some TV with Ami, and then eventually left to have dinner with her family.

-Night, after dinner-

Amu flopped down onto the bed, tired, and her eyes felt funny. Probably because she worked too fast on the jacket. She then got up, after her pointless flop, then went back onto the bed.

"Nigh Amu." Her Charas Chorused, then went into their eggs.

"Night." Amu said afterwards, then laid back on the bed. Her mind was scattered, she thought about many things. But she still quickly fell asleep, like she sometimes did.

Morning came, morning left, evening came, evening left, night came, night left. Repeated, over and over, continuously and on, seeming like forever. Then, after weeks past, School finally came.

Amu dressed in her uniform like usual, but not exactly the same. This year, the same with her other friends, (Excluding Yaya) were in High school. There were no guardians, nor were the surroundings of the school, or the school itself. Her new uniform, basically looked the same as Ikuto's, except she wore a skirt, which was black and blue still. On the way there, she saw many other people from her previous school, including Tadase. Luckily, she managed to avoid him.

"Heh, Amu's In my school this year?" An obvious voice from behind said. Amu just kept on moving, away from him, and closer to the school.

"Aww, missed me so much you don't know what to say?" He said, then caught up with Amu.

"Not really. But, where were you?" Amu asked, a smirk forming on her face. '_Now I probably can figure our a few more things.' _She laughed evilly in her mind.

"At home." He laughed.

"The whole time?" Amu asked curiously.

"Most of it. I went for a few walks with Yoru… But that's it. Why do you want to know?" He asked, getting suspicious.

"No reason." Amu smiled. "Can you tell me why your hair changes colours?" She asked, without much of a reason for time.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Amu sighed.

"But…" Ikuto began. "I'll tell you if you le-"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence, Ikuto." Amu's eyes read 'You'll die as soon as you say the next word' all over them.

"Fine, I wont finish it. A-And I'll tell you some of it…" Ikuto tried to buy time. They reached the school grounds. "When I see you next. Bye!" Ikuto then walked off. Amu sighed.

The day passed, the week passed, most of the month had passed, Before She saw Ikuto again.

"He's trying to avoid me, I know he doesn't want to say it." Amu complained. It was the day before her birthday, September 23rd;

"He'll show tomorrow, don't worry." Ran and Miki smiled happily.

Amu walked to school, then sat in her desk when the bell rang. She noticed a note taped to the desk.

'_Dear Amu,_

_I'll meet you tomorrow morning, 8:30 AM by the tree circle tomorrow. Please come I'll be there, waiting._

_Love you lots,_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi'_

'_Miki and Ran were right. Ikuto will show on my Birthday' _She thought.

School passed surprisingly fast that day.

-Amu's house, After dinner-

"Amu-chan! Do you want to help make the cake?" Mama asked, grabbing out the necessary ingredients for the cake.

"Sure." Amu replied, walking back into the kitchen. '_I have no cooking ability what so ever.' _Amu thought, faking a smile. Quiet laughing could be heard from behind. It laughed in disagreement with her thoughts.

-Later, halfway through cake process-

"Amu-Chan, I'll be back. Continue making the cake!" Mama left the room.

"What?! I can't make a cake!" She shouted.

"_What, Desu? From a girl who Can't make a cake, to a girl who can make a cake, Desu. Character Change, Desu!" _A familiar voice said. Then, Amu's 'X' Clip changed to a clover, and the began cooking, without even knowing what she was doing. The clip disappeared.

"Amu-Chan I-" Mama Froze, when she saw the finished cake sitting on the table. "Amu-Chan! You can cook!" She seemed to be really happy about this.

Amu was proud of the cake too, but then remembered, Su.

"I'll be right back Mama!" Then She ran upstairs, to see, Just Ran and Miki. She sighed, then went downstairs.

"It's okay Amu-Chan, Just get ready for bed, I can do it myself." Mama smiled, then continued working on the cake. Amu went back upstairs, changed, and went to bed. The new day awaited.

The next morning, Amu was ready to see Ikuto, and to figure out the truth about what he had been hiding all of this time.

**That's it for this chapter. The next Will have listings of all of the Reviewers, as well as answers for the question being asked several times. 'Why does Ikuto's hair change colour?'****And others.**


	13. Why can't I see the stars?

**Okay.. So this sadly is the last Chapter, but I'll be sure to write more stories. I already have another Idea. :D**

**So the reviewers:**

**Helemeg93 - 11 reviews**

**ArtGrrl - 7 Reviews**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi- 4 Reviews**

**RyuRi - 4 Reviews**

**Amuto 15 - 4 Reviews**

**SUNCAT333 - 3 Reviews**

**Shiro-Kitsune8 - 2 Reviews**

**Cazbop123 - 1 Review**

**Amulet coolnspicy08- 1 Review**

**Lil-Crazy-Babii- 1 Review**

**Now for the story. **

**-I don't Own Shugo Chara!-**

_Why can't I see the stars?_

Amu rushed out of the house that morning. She was happy, but sad. Happy she would see Ikuto today, but sad Su wouldn't.

She rushed to the meeting place, where she saw Ikuto waiting. She walked up to him.

"Amu, I'm sorry." Ikuto hugged her, She hugged back.

"Its okay. But… will you tell me now? Why your hair… it changes colours?" She asked. Ikuto sighed, knowing that he would need to tell her eventually anyways.

"Fine." He said. "Well… you see…. When your 'Accident' happened, you didn't wake up until recently. But shortly after your accident, your Charas got locked away, until they were needed again. A few months after your accident, your Charas, they began to try and escape. Since your energy was confined, your bond with me and the kiddy king was devoured, from the energy they used to escape. Leaving you clueless about us both. Since your Charas haven't fully returned, the energy they use comes from both me and you- no longer the kiddy king. Until Su is back, it will continue to change colour, showing that my energy levels are low, or she is trying to escape again…"

"I see… So it changes colour, because of my Charas?" Amu asked worryingly.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Ikuto-kun." Amu apologized, thinking it was her fault.

"Its okay, its not your fault." Ikuto smirked.

"Are you sure?" Amu asked.

"Yes. But.. Can I ask you a question, Amu?" He began.

"Sure… whatever you want. You helped me, after all." Amu agreed, curiously. _'What could he want to ask…?' _She wondered.

"Well… Amu… Since its your birthday, what is your wish? Your birthday wish, I mean." He asked, slightly smirking.

"I can't tell you!" She shouted in reply.

"Aww… But I told you why my hair changed colour." Ikuto complained, his Cute face was used.

"Uhhg fine." Amu paused to think. "Well… My birthday wish… would be… for Su to come back." She finally said, after minutes of thinking.

"_What do you mean, Amu-chan?"_ A voice said from below. It was her Chara, Ran.

"Huh?" Amu was surprised.

"Su Is back!" She shouted.

"WHAAAT?" Amu yelled.

"Yeah Yeah!" Ran cheered.

"I am, Desu!" Su cheerfully squealed.

"Why didn't you hatch yesterday?" Amu questioned. Ikuto being completely ignored.

"I did, Desu! But I was tired… so I went to sleep for the rest of the day! Making that cake was hard work Desu." Su mentioned. Amu twitched at her excuse.

"Well, I need to go, Ikuto. See you some other time!" Then she, Ran and Su left Ikuto standing there, smirking. He walked off.

-Amu's house-

"GAAH! Why didn't you or Miki tell me?" Amu yelled at Ran. Her ranting went on forever.

"S-sorry Amu-chan… Su wanted to keep it a secret! She wanted you to be happy on your birthday!" Ran told Amu, basically saying it wasn't her fault.

Eventually,

They all went to sleep.

In the morning, Amu woke up, slowly to the sunlight. She turned around, noticing a small white box on the floor by her bed. She got up to get it, then sat back down on the bed. She removed the lid slowly, to notice many layers of white wrapping paper, revealing a single object.

A necklace, that held a golden locket with a small heart-shaped diamond on the front. Inside, the words: 'Never forgotten' were engraved

At the bottom of the box, a small card was there. It said 'Amu' on it. Then she knew, exactly what it meant.

_Because It's daytime, Silly._

**So, there is the ending to 'Unforgettable Memories'**


End file.
